


In Sickness

by xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx



Series: In Sickness... [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx/pseuds/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx
Summary: (I'm horrible at summaries)When Sean finds out he has a cold and has to take few days off from YouTube he's decides to go visit his American boyfriend, Mark. But what happens when, while in America, they find out that Sean's sickness is worse than they originally thought?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this story on Wattpad a while back and then I decided to post it here. I'm working on getting it done, but hopefully you enjoy it! Also, constructive criticism is always welcome just please don't be mean or rude about it, thanks! :) 
> 
> Currently making edits so please ignore any mistakes for now, they will be fixed.

"Oh crap!" .

Jack, Bob, Yami, and I were playing Prop Hunt and we were on a Skype call so we could see each other. I had grabbed the wrong prop which I had been doing this whole episode. I heard all of them laughing at me. I moved into a spot that was totally in the open.

"Stop laughing. They'll never find me"

"Which means you're in the open and we'll know it's you as soon as we see it" Bob said.

"Whatever" 

When they found me they killed me.

"Told you we would know it was you"

I heard someone coughing and saw that it was Jack. They found Jack and killed him. We decided to end the episode with that. After we stopped recording Bob and Yami had to go which left me and Jack. 

"That was a good game"

"Yea it was" 

Jack started coughing again. He kept coughing for a minute or so before he finally stopped. I looked at him and he looked paler than usual. Was he sick? Surely not or he wouldn't be recording anything.

"Sean, are you sick?"

He looked at me and I knew the answer automatically. His eyes didn't have the same light in them that they usually do.

"Yea, I'm sick. I have been for the past few days"

"Then why are you recording videos? You should be resting and getting better"

"The viewers expect videos. I'm all about the viewers" he gave me a small smile as he said this.

"You can be all about the viewers, but you need to put yourself first. I'm sure if you put it out there that you're sick they will understand"

He shook his head and started coughing again. This coughing fit lasted longer than the last one. Once he stopped coughing he looked at me again. 

"Sean, can you even do your intro or outro?"

"Of course I can"

"Do them" 

He high fived the camera.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies-"

He started coughing again. This time when he stopped he was gasping for breath. It took a minute for his breathing to go back to normal.

"Sean, take a break from YouTube. Take care of yourself. Go to the doctor"

He nodded. He could be stubborn if he wanted to be, I was just glad he wasn't being stubborn right now.

"I'll put a video up and let them know what's going on if you want. Put it on Twitter and Facebook and all that"

"Yea, go ahead and make a video. I'll put it on Twitter and all that in a bit. I'll go to the doctor tomorrow"

"Ok, I'm gonna let you go rest now" 

He nodded then ended the Skype call. I set up my camera and hit the record button. 

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and this is just a little short vlog for a friend. Many of you will know him as Jacksepticeye, if you do know him and you're subscribed to him then you will notice he won't be posting videos for a few days. He's just a little ill and he needs to rest. I hope you can understand that he just needs a few days to rest and get better. But thank you so much for watching and as always I will see you in the next video. Buh bye!" 

I ended the recording and saved the file. I needed to edit the two videos that I had recorded earlier and get them posted, but I decided to check Twitter first. I saw that Sean had done what he said he was going to do and put it out there that he was sick. I began editing my vlog. Once that was done I uploaded it then shut the computer off. I went to go watch some TV, just to pass some time. I was watching a random show when my phone went off. I got it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey" 

"Sean? You're supposed to be resting"

"I'm laying in my bed watching YouTube videos. Not recording, editing, or answering comments. It's killing me"

I sighed. I knew the feeling of not being able to do anything to interact with the fans. 

"What time is it over there?" 

"10 p.m."

"Well get some sleep. You said you were gonna go to the doctor tomorrow?" 

"Yea" 

"Good. Let me know what they say" 

"I will" 

"And Sean?" 

"Hm?" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

"Alright get some sleep" 

"I will" 

Then he hung up. It made me smile every time he said that to me. We had been together for two years now. I kept watching TV until about 11 p.m. I turned the TV off, them I went to bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my phone going off. I looked at the time. 3 a.m. Who could be calling me at 3 in the morning? I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"Yea, but what's up?"

"Just got out of the doctor's office. They said it's just a simple cold and that I should take it easy for a few days"

"Well that's good. How long is a few days?"

"3 or 4" he said with an irritated tone

"So more than you would like I'm guessing"

"Yea. I wanna get back to the viewers"

"I know you do but you need to take care of you"

"Yea, yea I know"

I felt myself falling asleep. I could barely keep my eyes open, letalone pay attention to what he was saying.

"Mark? What time is it over there?"

"3 in the morning"

"Oh fuck. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you this early. Guess I didn't factor the time difference"

"It's fine. But, I'm gonna go back to sleep unless you still wanna talk"

"No, no. Go to sleep. I love you"

I smiled. "I love you too"

Then I hung up and set my phone on the bed side table. I laid there staring at the ceiling for a bit then I finally fell asleep again.

When I woke up again it was with my alarm. 6:30 a.m. I groaned and shut the alarm off. I grabbed my phone and checked Twitter to see all of the supportive comments on Sean's page. He hadn't put what he had on there though.

I decided to called him. I went to my recent calls and clicked the call button on his name. After a few rings he answered. 

"Hey"

"Hey. I was just on Twitter. Everyone's really understanding about you taking a few days off"

"Yea I saw that too. I haven't gotten around to letting them know that it's just a simple cold"

"I saw that too"

I heard a sigh. He must be bored out of his mind over there.

"Hey Mark?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I could come stay with you for a few days? I mean I'm not contagious or anything so it's not like I'll get you sick. Besides I'm so bored"

"Of course you can come visit me"

"Good"

"Good?"

"Yea, I'm already at the air port on my way"

"Short notice much?" I chuckled.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"See you in a few hours"

"Alright. See you in a few hours"

Then he hung up. He was flying out here to see me! I was so happy. Of course he was sick but like he said, he's not contagious. I smiled at the thought of getting to see him in person.

I went to my computer and set up my recording stuff. Might as well record some stuff to pass the time. I loaded up a new horror game that just came out and hit record.

After I recorded that I edited it and uploaded it. I checked the time. Sean should be here soon. Then my phone went off. It was a text from Sean.

From: Sean  
Hey I'm at the air port. Can you come get me?

From: Mark  
Of course. Be there in a few minutes

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys. I got in my car and drove to the air port. I saw Sean standing outside waiting. I pulled up in front of him and he got in.

"Hey"

"Hello"

"What have you been doing while you were waiting"

"Recording, editing. YouTube stuff"

He starting coughing into the sleeve of his hoodie. He kept coughing for a bit. When he stopped he looked at me.

"Sorry. So you've been doing normal YouTube stuff while waiting?"

"Basically" I said as I pulled up to my house.

Sean grabbed his bags and followed me inside. I showed him around and he put his bags in the guest bedroom.

"You can always stay in my room with me if you want to"

He smiled. I loved his smile. I loved everything about him. I loved him.

"Do you think I could use your recording stuff?"

"You need to rest"

"Just a quick vlog. To let them know I'm ok and I don't have anything serious"

"I guess. I'm gonna be there with you though just to make sure you don't over do it"

"That's fine"

He went to the recording room and set up the camera and microphone. He sat in the chair that I normally sit in. I sat next to him. He hit record and high fived the camera.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies my name is Jacksepticeye and holy fuck I look like shite. Anyway, this is just a quick vlog to let you guys know that I have a cold and will be taking the next few days off from YouTube. And if you haven't noticed I'm staying with Markiplier"

I waved at the camera. 

"Well I guess I should wrap this up"

He started coughing. He coughed for a bit then looked back at the camera.

"Thank you so much for watching. If you liked this video then punch that like button in the face like a boss and high fives all around"

He high fived the camera again.

"Thank you guys for watching and I will see all you dudes in the next video!"

Then he stopped the recording. After he stopped the recording he started coughing again. Once he stopped coughing he looked at me, he looked paler than he did the other day.

"Go lay down and rest, I'll edit the video then upload it to your channel"

He nodded before getting up and leaving the room. I edited the video then logged onto his channel and posted it. I decided not to edit out the coughing fit. Although he probably would have.

I went to my room and decided that maybe I should get some sleep since it was pretty late. When I walked into my room I saw Sean laying in my bed asleep. I smiled. I went and laid down beside him and wrapped him up in my arms. I fell asleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up when I felt Sean shaking violently. I looked at the time. 2 a.m.

"Sean?"

He woke up and looked at me. With my arms still wrapped around him I felt that he was burning up. He snuggled closer to me.

"I'm freezing. You're so warm"

"Sean you are sweating and burning up"

He then pulled away from me and ran out of the room. I waited for him to come back. I heard the sound of him throwing up and walked to the bathroom. He was hunched over the toilet throwing up. I got down on my knees beside him and started rubbing his back.

After he got done throwing up he collapsed against me coughing. I held him close to me.

"Sean. I may have to take you to the ER if this keeps up"

He shook his head and continued coughing. Once he was done coughing he grabbed his stomach groaning in pain. I picked him up and grabbed my phone and keys and went to my car.

"Mark, no I'm-"

He started coughing again. He kept holding his stomach and the pain was evident on his face. 

"No you're not fine and I'm taking you to the ER. You have no choice in the matter"

He curled up as much as he could and held his stomach. He kept groaning in pain. 

"Mark"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna be sick again"

"We're almost there"

Right as I said that I pulled into the parking lot in front of the ER. Jack opened the car door and started throwing up again. I reached over and rubbed his back. Once he was done I went and picked him up and carried him into the ER. 

Some nurses took him and put him on a gurney. The nurses took him to a room. Then they made me sit in the waiting room. After a few minutes of sitting in the waiting room, one of the nurses came and got Sean's information from me. She then went through some double doors and disappeared.

I sat in the waiting room and stared at the ceiling. Then I heard my phone go off. It was a text from Bob.

From: Bob  
Hey it's all over Twitter that "Markiplier's in the waiting room at the hospital" what's going on?

From: Mark  
Sean came to visit and apparently he's sicker than just a cold like the doctors in Ireland told him.

From: Bob  
Oh well keep me updated on him

I put my phone back in my pocket and stared at the ceiling again. Then one of the nurses came and got me. She led me through the double doors to Sean's room.

When I walked in I saw that he had an IV running from his arm to what I assumed was some pain medicine. Then I saw that he was hooked up to the heart monitor. I grabbed the chair from the corner of the room and pulled it beside his bed. Then I grabbed his hand and just held it. He looked at me and squeezed my hand. I gave him a small smile.

"I love you"

He smiled at me.

"I love you too"

A doctor walked in then. He looked at us and gave a small smile.

"We need to do some tests and see if we can find anything. You were told that it was a cold?"

Sean nodded.

"Who told you this?"

"My doctor in Ireland"

The doctor nodded then left the room. I held Sean's hand. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Sean, you know this will be all over Twitter right? It's already on Twitter that I'm here"

"I don't care. Comes with the job"

I chuckled. He had a point. Maybe he should do a vlog once we find out what's wrong.

"Hey Mark?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I should do I vlog once they figure out what's wrong?"

"Yea, I think that would be a good idea"

He nodded then leaned back. We might as well get comfy. Looks like we're gonna be here a while.

"Mark"

"Hm?"

"Grab the throw up pan over there"

I looked where he was pointing then grabbed the pan. I sat it in front of him. I used my free hand to rub his back. 

"Sorry for kinda ruining the visit"

"You can't control that you're sick. You didn't ruin anything"

He nodded as he held the pan closer to him. He then threw up into the pan. I continued to rub his back and hold his hand. Once he was done I grabbed the pan and moved it. One of the nurses took it and handed us another one. 

Sean laid down in the bed and closed his eyes. I looked at my phone and checked the time. 3:30 a.m. Well I guess we need to try and get some sleep.

I laid my head down on our intwined hands and closed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was until then. 

"Mark, go to sleep"

"You need sleep too"

"I know I'll get sleep. Let's both go to sleep"

"I have to be up in time to make a video"

"In the hospital?"

I nodded. 

"Whatever. Just get sleep"

"You too"

"Yes, Mark"

I listened to Sean's breathing and waited for it to even out so that I knew he was asleep. Shortly after I slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up when I felt a hand shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Sean smiling at me.

"Top of the morning to ya"

"Good morning"

I smiled. It always made me smile to see his smile.

"It's 6:30"

"Ok. I need to wake up more and get ready to record"

I yawned. Why was I so tired? I mean I got less sleep than usual, but that was becoming a regular thing.

"Maybe you should take a day off"

"No can do. Not unless I'm sick" 

I looked at him and saw that he had some color back. His eyes had that light in them as well.

"Well someone's feeling better"

"Yea, I threw up a few more times while you were asleep but I haven't in like an hour"

"Did you get any sleep?"

He shook his head.

"I tried but I just couldn't sleep"

"But it sounded like you fell asleep right before I did"

"Yea I sort of tricked you. I knew you wouldn't go to sleep unless I did so I made it sound like I was asleep"

"That's clever actually"

I held his hand. Then with my free hand I grabbed my phone and checked the time. 7:00 a.m. I turned on my camera on my phone and flipped it to the front camera. I hit the record button.

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and this is going to be a vlog. Now as many of you have seen on Twitter I am at the hospital but I am fine. I'm here with my friend Jack"

I pointed the camera at him. He high fived the air.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies"

His voice cracked in the middle of the intro. I turned the camera back to me.

"As you can see Jack is sick. What we thought was a simple cold is something else. We don't know what it is yet but we will be keeping you updated on everything through Twitter and all that and also through vlogs like these. Anyway, thank you so much for watching and as always I will see you in the next video. Buh bye!"

I stopped the recording. Jack started coughing. I held his hand and waited. Once he stopped coughing he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep, get some rest"

He nodded then laid down and turned on his side so that he was facing me. I got on YouTube and uploaded the vlog. I looked at him and saw that he was asleep.I smiled as I watched him sleep. He was so cute. I love him. I leaned back in my chair and that's when I noticed a teenage girl standing in the doorway. She was wearing a Markiplier shirt

"May I help you?" I smiled at her.

"Are you Markiplier?"

I nodded.

"And that's Jacksepticeye?"

I nodded again.

"Oh my gosh will you sign my shirt?"

She ran up to me with a marker and turned around. I took the marker and signed my name on her shirt. When she turned back around I handed the marker back.

"Thank you so much! I'd ask him to sign it but I'll let him rest"

"Thank you. He had a rough night"

"Can I come back later when he's awake?"

"Of course. I'm sure he would love to meet you"

She smiled and ran out of the room. I love meeting fans. Sean rolled over and snuggled under the cover more. I felt his head, he wasn't as hot but he was still pretty hot. Sean's eyes suddenly opened. He rolled back over and looked at me.

"Sean, you ok?"

He nodded then sat up. He looked like he was in pain. I held his hand. He grabbed the throw up pan and held it close to him. I used my free hand to rub his back. He threw up into the pan, tears running down his face. My heart broke to see the tears but I kept my hands where they were. After he got done I moved the pan and grabbed a new one that was sitting beside me. I sat it beside him. He laid back down and grabbed my hand and held it. I looked at him.

"Do you want anything?"

"You" 

"Me?"

"Cuddle. Now"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Markimoo" he whined.

"Oh alright" I smiled.

I got in the bed with him and wrapped him up in my arms. He was still hot and sweating, but I didn't mind. He snuggled closer to me.

"Oh there's a fan walking around who wants to meet you and get you to sign her shirt if you're feeling up to it"

"Of course. Can't disappoint the fans"

Then he was asleep. I held him and watched him sleep. Then the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Fischbach. The test results came in"

"What does he have?"

"He has both bronchitis and the flu"

I nodded. Both of those sucked to have separately, but combined he must feel like shit. The doctor walked out of the room. Sean woke up and hugged me tightly.

"The doctor came in while you were asleep"

"Oh yea? What's wrong with me?" 

"Bronchitis and the flu"

He groaned. 

"They suck separately. No wonder I feel like absolute shite"

I just held him close. I looked to the doorway to see the girl from before in a Jacksepticeye shirt this time. She really is a fan.

"Jack"

He looked up at me with confusion in his eyes. I never called him Jack outside of doing videos. He then looked to the doorway and saw the girl. He then formed his mouth into a small "o" as he understood why I called him Jack. He waved her in. She walked up to the bed.

"Will you sign my shirt?" she asked as she held out the marker.

He nodded. I moved over so that he could grabbed the marker. After he grabbed it she turned around. He signed it then handed her the marker after she turned back around. She smiled.

"Like a boss" she said as she left.

He smiled. I held him again. Now that we knew what he had he should be getting discharged soon. 

"Mark? Shouldn't I be getting out of here?"

"You should be any time now" 

He nodded.He then pushed me so I was laying on my back then laid his head on my chest. I held his hand and kissed his forehead. He was still burning up. The doctor walked in just then. We both looked at him.

"There's something more that we just found on the test results"

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"There are cancer cells all through out your body"

"Can we treat it?" I asked.

"Luckily, yes. We caught it early but it will take a lot of chemo"

"I don't care if we can treat it then let's treat it" Sean said.

I felt him squeeze my hand. He was more scared then he was letting on. Cancer was never good. 

"Alright. We can start the first round right now if you would like"

He nodded. Then the doctor nodded and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack squeezed my hand even tighter. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. I felt him start shaking. 

"I'm scared, Mark"

I heard the tears in his voice and my heart broke. I hated it when he cried.

"I know, but they found it early and that's sort of good. All we have to do is get you through the chemo"

"What if the chemo doesn't work?"

I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me. I then kissed him. A sweet but meaningful kiss, hoping my message would get to him. The chemo would work and he would be fine. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. He nodded. My message had gotten through to him. 

The doctor then walked in with a bag of fluid. He hooked it to the IV stand then changed the wires over so that the fluid was now going through Sean's IV.

"This is the chemo medicine. You should feel fine right now, but there will be side effects down the road as you get more"

"So do I still have bronchitis and the flu or is it just the cancer?"

"It's just the cancer"

He nodded.

"What side effects will there be?"

"You will probably feel nauseous and maybe vomit some. Your hair will fall out. You're probably not going to feel like doing anything"

"What about my job?"

"What is your job?" 

"I'm a YouTuber" 

"You may not feel like making videos during the treatment"

His face dropped some. He loved making videos and hated disappointing his fans. If he didn't feel like making videos then he wouldn't be himself. I held him closer and held his hand.

"Now we will give you the treatment for a week so you have to stay here for a week. Then we will let you go and let your body rest for a few weeks"

We both nodded.

"Now I suggest that you not travel for at least a week after your treatment"

He nodded. Looks like he'd be staying here longer than expected. That's ok though. I just held him close.

"Mark?"

"Hm?"

"Should we do a vlog and let them know?"

"Do you want them to know?"

"I don't hide anything from my viewers"

"Alright you wanna do the vlog right now?"

He nodded then got his phone out and turned the camera on. He flipped it to the front camera and got a good look at himself. His eyes red from crying, the color in his face was gone again. 

"I don't know if I can do this. It's just sunk in that I have cancer"

"We don't have to do this right now"

He nodded. He knew that, but he was stubborn and he wanted to do it right this second. He hit the record button and high fived the camera. 

"Top of the morning to ya laddies my name is Jacksepticeye and this is a quick vlog to update you guys on what's going on with me. If you watched Mark's video then you know that I'm in the hospital, what we thought was a simple cold turned into bronchitis and the flu. Now we know that, that wasn't right either. It turns out I have cancer and I'm currently receiving chemo"

He showed the IV on the camera then showed the bag of fluid.

"So I'll be here with Mark for a couple of weeks and then I'll be back in Ireland. Anyway, I suppose I should wrap this up and then rest. So, thank you so much for watching, if you liked this video then punch that like button in the face like a boss and high fives all around"

He high fived the camera again.

"Thank you for watching and I will see all you dudes. In the next video!"

Then he ended the recording. I held him. He snuggled closer to me, clinging to my shirt. 

"I wonder how many fans are here in the hospital"

I looked at him with confusion on my face. He just found out he has cancer and he's worried about the fans? 

"It's a random thought I know, but I need to get my mind off of it"

I nodded. I guess I could understand that. He grabbed his phone and got on YouTube. After he got on YouTube he uploaded the vlog. Within seconds of it being uploaded there was hundreds of views. That was the one thing that still amazed me about being big YouTubers. After a minute there were hundreds of comments wishing him well and telling him to take care of himself before uploading anymore. I smiled when I read them. They cared for him as much as he cared for them. 

I looked at him as he read all the comments. His eyes were glassy with tears. I held him as close as I could and comforted him as the tears fell from his eyes. After a few minutes he stopped crying and we cuddled. I heard a gasp from the doorway and apparently so did he as he looked at me with confusion evident on his face. We looked toward the doorway and saw many teenagers standing in there. The girl from earlier was one of them.

"May we help you?" I asked with a smile.

"You're Markiplier and Jacksepticeye!" one of them said.

As I got a good look at the group I saw that there was about four of them. 

"Yes we are"

"You can come in if you would like" Sean said.

They all walked over to the bed and stood there awkwardly. I looked at Sean and he was smiling too.

"Will you take a picture with us? I mean if you wouldn't care that is"

"I don't care to do it" I said.

"I don't care either" Sean said.

The one that asked got his phone out and turned the camera on. We all huddled in a big group and then he took the picture.

"Thank you so much" he said as he and three others left. One of the girls stuck around. 

"I just wanted to say thank you to both of you. You've both helped me get through a lot and I'm so happy that I could meet you"

I felt the tears coming. I always got a little emotional when I read comments that said that, now that I was hearing it, it was better.

"Can I hug both of you?"

I nodded, then she came up and gave me a hug. Sean leaned over and gave her a hug. Then she left to go catch up with her friends. I felt some tears roll down my cheeks and I wiped them away.

"Mark? Why are you crying?"

"It's just. What she said. That' s why I do what I do, to make people happy and to help them through anything"

He nodded then cuddled up next to me again. Before long we were both asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke when I felt Sean shaking. I held him closer to me. This wasn't like the last time I woke up with him shaking. Was it a nightmare? He then woke up with a scream. He grabbed my shirt and cuddled closer to me. 

"It's alright"

He shook his head. What happened in that nightmare that was so bad?

"I'm here"

He nodded.

"Don't leave me. Ever"

"I won't. Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head. Well apparently it was really bad. We stayed like that for a bit. Then Sean grabbed the throw up pan that had been sitting beside him. He threw up into the pan. I rubbed his back. After he finished he sat it on the table beside him. 

"I still have to tell my family"

"Don't they watch your videos?"

"No. They've seen a few but they're not really into the whole YouTube thing"

I nodded. There was a lot of people like that including some of my family. He sighed and grabbed his phone. He called his parents and talked to them for a bit then hung up. He cuddled up next to me.

"So how'd that go?"

"They're sad that I have cancer but glad that we caught it early enough to treat it"

I nodded. I think everyone was glad about that. I know I was.

"Mark, I love you"

"I love you too"

The doctor walked in then with another bag. He switched the, now empty, one for the full one. 

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty good. I threw up earlier and I still feel nauseous, but other than that I feel good"

"That's good"

Then the doctor left. Jack got his phone out and turned the camera on. 

"Are you serously gonna record? You need to be resting"

"I also need to keep the channel going"

I sighed. He could be stubborn when he wanted to be and this seemed to be one of those times. He hit the record button then high fived the camera.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies my name is Jacksepticeye. I just wanted to record a vlog to update you guys plus I need to keep the channel going. I am still receiving chemo and I feel fine so far. That will probably change later. I'm still here with Mark"

I waved at the camera.

"Hello everybody"

He smiled. 

"I guess that's it. This is gonna be a short video, like really short"

I leaned over and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a minute or so and then we broke apart.

"That's on camera ya know" 

I nodded. I knew good and well it was on camera and I didn't care. They knew we were together and had known since the beginning, but we never showed it on camera. It's about time we did.

"Well, anyway thank you guys so much for watching, if you liked this video then punch that like button in the face like a boss and high fives all around"

He high fived the camera.

"Thank you for watching and I will see all you dudes. In the next video"

He ended the recording then he sat his phone beside him. He kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes before we pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were such a beautiful blue. 

"Mark you're staring"

"I know"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. I smiled back at him. We sat there smiling at each other for a bit and then Sean cuddled up to me. It was then that I remembered that I still needed to record a video for my channel. I realized that to get my phone I would have to move and I didn't think Sean would let me.

"Sean, I need my phone and it's in my pocket that I'm laying on"

"You're not moving. I'm comfy"

I sighed. I guess I wouldn't be recording today. Or at least not right now. I wrapped my arms around him and just held him. 

"Don't you need to post that vlog?"

"Yea but like I said. I'm comfy"

I smiled. He was so cute. Even without trying he could be cute. He then grabbed his phone and posted the vlog.

"If you really need to you can record a video"

"I don't have to. The fans will understand if one of us doesn't post a video. I bet both of us could take a day off and they would understand"

He nodded.

"Not today. Go ahead and record"

I got my phone and turned the camera on. I then hit the record button.

"Hello everybody my name's Markiplier and this is going to be a very short vlog. Just to keep you updated on the situation with Jack. He's doing fine and still receiving chemo"

I turned the camera on him. He waved.

"That's about it. Thank so much for watching and as always I will so you in the next video. Buh bye!"

I stopped the recording then saved the video on my phone. Posting it could wait. Sean cuddled up next to me again.

"That was a really short video"

"Yea but it was just a vlog and my vlogs normally are very short"

He nodded and then we just laid there. I checked the time and noticed that it was getting pretty late. We both needed to get some sleep. I wrapped Sean up in my arms.

"We need sleep. Especially you"

He nodded then snuggled up to me more. Soon after he fell asleep. Soon after that I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to find Jack still asleep next to me. I watched him sleep for a bit. He was so cute and he didn't even try. He then opened his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning"

"Top of the morning"

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 5:45 a.m. Well we're both up really early. 

"What time is it?"

"5:45 a.m."

"Holy balls that's early"

I nodded then wrapped him up in my arms. He pulled out of my grip and grabbed the throw up pan. I started rubbing his back. He then threw up into the pan. 

After a minute or so he stopped throwing up. He sat the pan on the table beside him and then cuddled up next to me. He started coughing. After a minute he stopped and just snuggled up to me more.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. This was only the beginning.

"Don't you need to record a video?"

I nodded and grabbed my phone and turned the camera on. I hit the record button.

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and this is going to be really short since there's not much to report. Still at the hospital with Jack. He's still receiving chemo. And that's about it"

Sean pulled me down into a kiss. We kissed for a few minutes then he pulled away and cuddled up next to me.

"Well that just happened. Anyway, thank you so much for watching and as always I will see you in the next video buh bye!"

I stopped the recording and saved the video. I then sat my phone beside me and wrapped Sean up in my arms. 

"Are you going to record a video today?"

He shook his head. I looked at him in confusion. It wasn't like him to not want to record. 

"I just don't feel like it. I honestly feel like shite"

I nodded. And held him closer to me. I heard him sigh.

"Maybe I should record a video"

"No rest. If you don't feel like it then don't push yourself"

"But the viewers-"

"Will understand"

He nodded then cuddled closer to me. He then got his phone out and started scrolling through Twitter. I watched him open up a new Tweet.

'Top of the morning to ya laddies. There won't be any videos today I'm just not feeling up to it. Sorry'

Then he locked his phone and set it beside him. I looked at his face to see a look of worry. He was worried about the fans and I knew it. I just held him.

"They'll understand. You need to get better"

"I know but I just don't want to disappoint them"

"You won't"

I held him as close to me as I possibly could. I then leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back forcing his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away and looked into his blue eyes.

"Sean, we can't"

He gave me the puppy dog look a silent plea with it. I shook my head. This was neither the time nor place for that. The doctor walked in then. He looked at Sean as he switched the bags.

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

The doctor nodded.

"I feel like shite"

The doctor nodded.

"I warned you that the side effects were going to get worse"

Sean nodded the cuddled up next to me.

"Anyway the week is almost over and you're being discharged tomorrow. Now remember, you can't travel for at least another week"

Sean nodded. He knew he could stay with me for as long as he wanted, but I bet he was missing home. Then the doctor left the room. I heard a sigh come from Sean and I looked at him. He looked kinda sad. I grabbed his hand and held it.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong"

"Bullshit"

He sighed again.

"I'm just kinda ready to be back in Ireland. I mean I love spending time with you and I love you, but I miss home"

I nodded and squeezed his hand. He leaned up and kissed me passionately. I pushed him away again.

"Sean"

"Please Mark?"

"Not here"

He pouted and rolled over so he was facing away from me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry. Maybe at my house if you're feeling up to it"

He rolled over and looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Maybe"

He frowned a little.

"Normally when you say maybe it means no"

"This time it means maybe"

He nodded then cuddled up next to me. I held him close to me and we just laid there. 

I grabbed my phone and uploaded that vlog. The fans were gonna love all the kisses that we were giving them. I smiled at that thought. 

I looked at the time and saw that it was getting pretty late. I looked over to Jack to see that he was already asleep. I smiled and watched him sleep for a bit, then I went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up I saw Sean slipping a shirt over his head. He must have gotten discharged already. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 6:16 a.m. 

"Top of the morning. I was just about to wake you up"

"Did you already get discharged?"

He nodded. I got up and stretched. He grabbed the rest of his stuff and I grabbed my phone. We walked out of the hospital and went to my car. 

"How are you feeling today?"

He shrugged a shoulder.

"Little nauseous. Tired"

I grabbed his hand and held it. He smiled at me and smiled back. 

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Mark"

I nodded. The rest of the way to my house was silent. I pulled into my drive way and parked the car. Then I looked to Jack.

He looked at me. We both smiled at each other. I loved his smile, and his eyes. I loved everything about him.

"So are we gonna go in or just sit here?"

I got out of the car and walked up to the door, unlocking it. Sean followed me in. He then went and sat on the couch. I went and sat by him. He leaned over and kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but moan. It had been what felt like forever since we had done anything like that. 

He started lift my shirt up in an attempt to take it off. I pushed him away and stared into his eyes.

"Not here"

"Bedroom?"

I nodded grabbing his hand and leading him to my bedroom. I smiled as I thought _tonight was going to be fun._


	9. Smut... not really

I opened the door to my bedroom and guided Sean inside. I closed the door and pushed him up against it. I kissed him roughly and he kissed back passionately.

He pushed me onto the bed before crawling on top of me. He lifted my shirt up and over my head, taking it off of me. He kissed my neck causing me to moan. He kissed down to one of my nipples, biting lightly. My moans grew in volume. 

He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans pulling them down with my boxers. At that moment we heard my computer go off with the sound of a Skype call. Jack looked up at me.

"Ignore it" I panted out.

He shook his head then got off of me. I went and answered the call to see Bob and Wade. I felt Sean grab my member then kiss the head. I held back a moan.

"Did we call at a bad time?" Wade asked.

I nodded fighting another moan as Sean started to bob his head. He then took my whole erection into his mouth. I moaned not being able to fight it anymore. I felt the heat in the pit of my stomach and knew I was close.

"Sean I'm gonna-"

I moaned as I came in his mouth. I slumped back in my chair panting. I looked at the screen to see Bob and Wade with red faces. 

"Was there a reason you guys called?" I panted out.

They nodded.

"It can wait though. I wanna see the rest of this" Bob said. 

Wade nodded in agreement. They sat back in their chairs watching the screen. I shook my head and sighed, of course they would want to watch. I looked down at Sean to see him fighting moans.

"Sean?"

He looked up at me, lust clouding his eyes. He was hard and I knew he wouldn't say anything about needing some action. He would wait and fix it himself. 

Not tonight.


	10. Smut

I grabbed Sean's hand and guided him to the bed before pushing him onto it. I crawled on top of him and took off his shirt. I kissed him roughly. He kissed back passionately. I kissed down his neck causing him to moan. I went down to one of his nipples, lightly biting down on it. He moaned louder.

I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. I grabbed his member and kissed the head of it. He moaned. I took his whole member into my mouth then started to bob my head. I heard a moan, but it wasn't Sean. I pulled off of his member and looked at the computer screen to see Wade with an extremely red face. 

"You two are together. That's why you called isn't it?" 

Bob nodded then went below the camera. Well I knew what was going on now. I looked at Sean and locked eyes with him. His eyes were full of lust and begging me to continue. I held three fingers to his mouth. He took them in and started sucking on them. When they were wet enough I removed them from his mouth and stuck one in his entrance. I slowly moved it in and out. 

He moaned as I stuck a second one in and started to scissor them. I then stuck the third one in and pushed in deeper. I hit his prostate which caused him to cry out in pleasure. I removed my fingers and lined myself up with his entrance. Slowly I pushed in and I kept going until I was in all the way. I sat for a minute to let him get used to it. Then I pulled out almost all the way then pushed in slowly. He moaned as I did this. 

"Mark, harder, faster!" 

I pulled out almost all the way then slammed back in. I picked up the pace. He moaned every time I slammed into him. 

"Mark I'm gonna-" 

"So am I" 

I slammed in one more time and he came over both of our stomachs. I came shortly after, filling him. I pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside him. He got up and ran out of the room. A minute later I heard him throwing up. I looked to the computer to see Wade slumped in his chair panting. I walked over and sat in front of the camera. 

"Mark!"

I ran to the bathroom to find Sean laying on the floor in front of the toilet. I sat on the floor and pulled him into my lap and held him. 

"It's ok. Markimoo's here" 

He nodded then laid his head on my shoulder. I held him bridal style as I stood up and took him back to the bedroom. I laid him on the bed then looked at the camera. Wade was out of the camera view but Bob's face was red. I went over to the computer. 

"You guys have fun, I'm gonna take care of Sean. Congrats on getting together. I'm happy for you"

I then hit the end button and ended the call. I went back to the bed and laid down, wrapping Sean up in my arms. He had his phone and was scrolling through Twitter. All the fans were very supportive of him. I knew he cared for them and he hated that he went a day without a video. 

"Don't worry about them. They want you to get better" 

He nodded then put his phone on the table beside the bed. He rolled over so he was facing me. He kissed me and kissed back. Then he pulled away. 

"I'm so tired" 

"Then sleep. It's late anyway" 

He nodded then closed his eyes. I held him as his breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep. I fell asleep shortly after.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to find that I still had Sean wrapped up in my arms. I reached over and grabbed his phone, looking at the time. 3:30 am. I sighed and I looked at Sean, he was so cute. I laid there watching him sleep, then I felt a sharp pain in my side. I unwrapped an arm from Sean and held my side. The pain came again and I winced. Sean rolled over, yawning. I winced from the pain again.

"Mark? Are you ok?"

I nodded, holding my side and wincing as the pain came again.

"No you're not"

"I'm fi-" 

I doubled over, groaning in pain.

"No come on. I'm taking you to the ER"

"Can you drive here? It's different from Ireland"

He gave me a look that screamed "you think I care?"

I tried to sit up before collapsing back on the bed, doubled over in pain. Sean left the room and came back with the keys to my car. He helped me to the car, then got in the driver's seat. I looked at him to see a nervous look on his face.

"We can call Bob or Wade"

He shook his head.

"I can do this"

Then he started the car and headed to the hospital. I held my side as the pain got worse. I then felt like I was gonna be sick. We pulled into the parking lot at the hospital. I opened the door and started throwing up. I felt a hand on my back rubbing small, soothing circles. After I was done, Sean helped me into the ER where some nurses had me lay on a gurney. Then they took me to a room and hooked me up to an IV and a machine to monitor my heart beat. 

"Where's Sean?" I asked one of the nurses.

"In the waiting room. I could go get him if you'd like"

I nodded, then she left the room. A few minutes later she came back with Sean beside her. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside the bed. He grabbed my hand and held it, I could feel the tension in his body, he was so worried.

"Hey, calm down, I'm fine"

"Fine does not equal laying in a hospital bed"

I sighed. That was true but that didn't mean he needed to be so worried.

"Don't worry so much. You'll make yourself sick if you worry too much"

He chuckled at that. 

"Mark, I have cancer. I'm already sick"

"I know but you don't need to make yourself even more sick by worrying about me"

He sighed then laid his head down on his arms. I squeezed his hand to reassure him that I was fine. After a few minutes he lifted his head and yawned. I grabbed my side as the pain shot through it again. He looked at me concerned. 

"Don't worry about me. Lay down and get some sleep, you need it"

He shook his head. The doctor waked in then. 

"We ran some tests and the results just came in"

I nodded at him to get him to continue.

"We need to perform surgery to remove some gallstones from your gallbladder"

I held my side as the pain came again. Surgery, that's just great.

"When are you gonna do the surgery?"

"As soon as possible. I have someone booking an OR as we speak"

I nodded then looked at Sean. I saw a look that was a mix of concern and worry on his face. I squeezed his hand. Then the doctor left the room. 

"Surgery?"

I nodded. 

"It'll be fine. It's not the first surgery I've had"

He nodded. A nurse came in then.

"We need to get you to the OR now. Sir, we need you to go to the waiting room now"

Sean nodded then left the room. The nurse then started moving the gurney, she took me down the hall and through some doors. Then a doctor came over.

"The anesthesiologist will now put you under"

I nodded. I knew the drill by now. The anesthesiologist came over and put a mask on me.

"Just take slow deep breaths"

I did as he said and soon enough I was out.


	12. Jack's POV

I went to the waiting room as they took Mark into surgery. When I got to the waiting room and found a chair in a corner and sat in it. I got my phone out and started scrolling through Twitter. After a few minutes of reading comments on my page I locked my phone, putting it in my pocket. I sighed as I leaned back in the chair. I closed my eyes, it was then I realized how tired I was. I was almost asleep when my phone went off. I got it out of my pocket to see that it was a text from Bob.

From: Bob  
Hey there's a pic on Twitter of you sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. What's going on?

From: Sean  
Mark's in surgery

From: Bob  
What?! I'll be there in a few minutes

I locked my phone after that and put it back in my pocket before closing my eyes again. I was so tired. I was almost asleep when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Bob sitting next to me.

"What's going on?"

"Mark's in surgery. Something about gallstones"

Bob nodded.

"That shouldn't take that long to do"

I nodded. I was still worried about him. I didn't like the thought of surgery in the first place, let alone the thought of someone I love in surgery.

"Sean, he'll be fine. This isn't the first surgery he's had and knowing him it won't be the last"

I nodded. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 4:45 am.  I yawned. 

"Sean, go to sleep"

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. I want to stay awake until he gets out of surgery"

I started coughing. I kept coughing for a few minutes before I finally stopped. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"You need to sleep"

I nodded. Soon after that I fell asleep.


	13. Jack's POV

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Sean. Wake up. They said we can go see Mark now"

I opened my eyes to see that it was Bob shaking me. Then I remembered that we were at the hospital and that Mark had gone into surgery. Bob stood up and started walking toward a door. I stood up and followed him. When we walked into Mark's room he was still asleep. I pulled a chair up to the side of his bed. I looked at my phone for the time. 5:15 am. Then Mark opened his eyes. He grabbed my hand and held it. I smiled at him.

"Top of the morning"

He smiled back at me.

"See? I told you it would be fine"

I nodded. Mark then noticed Bob.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Mark then looked back at me.

"Did you sleep at all?"

I nodded.

"He wanted to stay awake and wait for you to get out of surgery"

I nodded again.

"I fell asleep though"

"That's fine. You need sleep"

"So you keep telling me"

"It's true"

"You need sleep too, you just got out of surgery"

"I'm fine, Sean"

I started coughing and kept coughing for a minute. After I stopped coughing I looked at Mark to see a worried look on his face. I coughed a little more. It was gonna be one of those days. The days where I didn't wanna do anything. I truly hope the viewers understand.

"Sean, are you ok?"

I nodded. I looked around the room to see that Bob had left.

"He just left"

I nodded again. I laid my head down on my arms and continued to hold Mark's hand. I looked up at him to see his eyes closed. He must be asleep. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got it out and looked to see it was my mom calling me.

I stood up and walked out of Mark's hospital room and into the hallway. I left the door open a little so I could hear Mark if he woke up, then I answered the call.


	14. Mark's POV

I woke up to find Sean gone. I remember him being here when I fell asleep. Where did he go? Then I heard a voice from the hallway that I recognized instantly as Sean's. He sounded irritated. 

"Yea ma I know"

There was silence.

"Yes ma I will"

More silence. Well at least now I knew who he was talking to and where he was. 

"Ok ma. I promise I'll take care of myself just stop worrying about me. I'm fine"

He then sighed.

"I love you too. Bye"

He walked into the room and closed the door. He came and sat in the chair by my bed, then he looked at me.

"Did I wake you?"

I shook my head.

"That was my mom. She's worried about me"

"Why?"

"Because 'she's my mom and she worries'"

He sighed after he said that. I smiled. My mom was the same way. Just then my phone went off. I looked to see it was a call from my mom. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"You're in the hospital again?!"

"Yes, calm down. I'm fine. It was just gallstones"

" _Just_ gallstones?"

"Yes. _Just_ gallstones. I had surgery and now I'm just recovering"

I heard her sigh and noticed Jack looking at me. I looked at him and mouthed "mom". He nodded.

"I'm coming out there"

"There's no need for that"

"Why? You're boyfriend there or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes he is"

"I'm still coming out there. I'm getting a plane ticket right now"

I sighed. She was stubborn sometimes.

"Alright mom. Whatever you wanna do"

"Ok. I gotta go get ready. I'll see you in a few hours"

"Ok mom"

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

Then she hung up. I sat my phone beside me and sighed. Sean looked at me with a questioning look.

"Have you ever met 'momiplier'?"

He shook his head.

"Well you will in a few hours"

He nodded. This was gonna be a big step in our relationship. He laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"How ya feeling?"

He shook his head. So it was gonna be one of those days. I grabbed his hand and held it. Should I make a video? The viewers need to know what's going on. I grabbed my phone and put it on camera then turned the camera so it was facing me.

"Are you really gonna record? You need to be resting"

"Just a quick little vlog to let the viewers know what's going on"

He sighed and laid his head back down, but didn't act like he was gonna stop me. I hit the record button.

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and this is just a quick vlog to update you guys. I am in the hospital again and I did have surgery but it was nothing too horrible. I had gallstones in my gallbladder and they had to remove them. I'm just recovering now and I should be discharged within the next few days. But anyway, thank you so much for watching and as always I will see you... In the next video. Buh bye!" 

I ended the recording and saved the video. I then got on YouTube and uploaded the video. After it uploaded I sat my phone down beside me.

I looked down at Sean and noticed he looked paler than usual. He then lifted his head and looked at me. The light that was normally in his eyes wasn't there. He crawled into my bed and cuddled with me. I held him close to me, mindful of the incision from the surgery.  

"I feel like shit"

"I can tell"

"I need to record a video"

"No you need to rest. The viewers understand"

"You need to rest too"

I sighed. He was right, we both needed to rest. 

"Since we're just laying here, you wanna watch some YouTube videos?"

He nodded then got his phone out and got on YouTube. He searched for Daithi De Nogla. He clicked on a video titled "Daithi De Nogla - Your Love". When the video loaded I saw this guy sitting in a room with a guitar. After he did his intro and explained what he was gonna be doing in the video he started playing the guitar. A few seconds later he began to sing.

 _Your looks_  
_Could kill_  
_The pain_  
_I feel_

I heard Sean begin to sing along.

"Your thrills  
Are all I  
Want to gain  
I've been hopin'  
At soul  
Searchin'  
To find  
It in  
Then one"

_Oh_

"I am wonderin'  
How you  
Wandered in  
I'm askin'  
Are you stayin'  
Or would you like to stay in?  
Cause I

Love to live and I live for you  
I live to love and I love you  
I love to live and I live for you  
I live to love and I love you"

_Ooh_

"Your lips  
Could heal  
The scars  
They deal  
You're unreal  
So surreal  
That you're mine  
I've been wishin'  
And day dreamin'  
Ineffable  
Unexplainable  
Come rain or shine"

_Oh_

"I love to live  
I live for you  
I live to love  
I love you  
I love to live  
I live for you  
I live to love  
I love you"

 _You_  
_You_  
_You_

I held Sean tighter.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too"

We laid there watching random YouTube videos. We even watched some of our older videos, cringing and the commentary. After some time of doing that, there was a knock on the door. Sean got up and answered the door.

"You must be Sean" I heard my mom say.

He nodded then held out his hand. She took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you"

"Likewise"

She smiled as she heard his accent. Then she looked at me. She walked over and sat in the chair by my bed. Sean closed the door then stood there awkwardly. I waved him over. He came over to my bed and cuddled with me again.

I looked over at my mom to see her smiling. She was so accepting of this. Sean started coughing and I held him closer to me. After a minute he stopped coughing.

"So after two years I finally meet him"

I nodded. I then leaned down and kissed him. When I pulled away I saw that he was blushing. He always got embarrassed when we kissed in front of people but I thought it was cute when he blushed. 

"Sean, don't be embarrassed"

He hid his face in my shoulder. I smiled because he was being so cute. 

"You both need to be resting"

I nodded. I noticed then that Sean had closed his eyes and was asleep.

"He's one step ahead of ya mom"

She smiled.

"Now you need to go to sleep"

"Yes mom"

I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up I saw that Sean was still laying next to me. I looked over and saw my mom asleep in the chair next to me bed. I then realized Sean was shaking. I put my hand over his and he stopped. He then rolled over and cuddled into me. I smiled as I held him.

"I'm glad that you found someone that makes you happy"

I jumped a little, startled by suddenly hear my mom's voice. I looked at her to see her smiling.

"Didn't mean to scare you"

"You didn't scare me, you startled me"

She chuckled after I said that. Then a phone went off. I looked over at the table beside my bed and noticed that it was Sean's. Just then, Sean woke up. I smiled at him when he looked at me.

"Top of the morning"

He smiled and chuckled.

"That's my line"

"I know. Your phone just went off"

He reached over and grabbed his phone. He looked at it then sighed. He sat it back down then rolled over and cuddled with me again.

"What's wrong"

That was my mom. As soon as you get out of the hospital I have to go home"

"Did she say why?"

He shook his head. Then his phone went off again. He grabbed it and looked at it. He then typed something the set it down. I held him tighter.

"When would you be back?"

"I don't know"

I sighed. I knew when he came he would have to go back eventually, but it was still hard.

"I'm sure there will be a con or something soon that will give me an excuse to come back"

"Yea that's probably true"

Just then my phone went off. I grabbed it and looked at it to see a text from Wade.

From: Wade  
Hey Bob said you're in the hospital?

From: Mark  
Yea. I just posted a video on it

From: Wade  
Alright. I'll go check it out. 

I sat my phone down then. I looked over at Sean to see him with a curious look on his face.

"Wade. He just heard about me being in the hospital"

He nodded. Then he kissed me and I kissed back. After a minute we heard someone clear their throat. We both pulled away blushing and looked over to see the doctor standing by my bed.

"I just came to tell you that you're being discharged in a few minutes. You just have to sign some papers"

I nodded and grabbed the clipboard the doctor was holding out to me. I read over the papers then signed my name and handed the clipboard back. He then took the IV out of my arm and turned off all the machines I was hooked up to.

I got up and grabbed my clothes. I took off the hospital gown and slipped my jeans on, then my shirt. I turned around to see Sean with a red face and his knees very close together. I smirked to myself. I looked at my mom and she smiled at me. She knew what was going on but she wasn't going to say anything because she didn't want to embarrass Sean.  I walked over to Sean and pulled him out of the bed. I hugged him.

"We can fix that at my place" I whispered in his ear.

He pulled away and looked at me. He shook his head.

"We can't. I have to leave as soon as possible, plus your mom's here" he whispered.

I looked over at my mom to see her grabbing her phone. She turned to face us then and smiled. I smiled back at her.

We all walked out to my car and got in. I sat in the passenger seat while mom drove. She had insisted on driving. Sean sat behind me. After a few minutes of riding in silence we pulled into my drive way. I got out of the car and went and unlocked the door. we all walked in and Sean went to my room. I followed him and stood in the doorway while I watched him pack. Once he had everything he packed he went and sat on the bed.

"I wish I didn't have leave right now"

"I know, but you gotta. Did you ever find out why?"

He shook his head and then got his phone out. He went and got a plane ticket for the earliest he could leave, tomorrow morning. He laid back on the bed, pulling me down with him. He cuddled up next to me and I held him.

"I don't wanna leave"

"You need to. Your mom needs you"

"I know"

"You'll be back before you know it"

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you the whole time I'm gone"

 

"I know and I'll miss you, but there's Skype for a reason"

"Yea that's true"

Then we laid there in silence, enjoying each other's company. We heard a knock on the door, then my mom came in.

"I'm gonna head to bed. I just came to check on you. I love you"

"Love you too, mom"

Then she left, closing the door behind her. We laid there for a few minutes, then Sean leaned up and kissed me. I kissed back passionately. I grabbed the hem of his shirt, but he pushed my hands away.

"What if your mom hears us?"

"She doesn't care"

"Are you sure?"

"No. I'm never sure about anything though"

Sean sighed and cuddled into me again. I sighed as I realized it was going to be a long night. 

We heard a knock on the bedroom door. We both looked to it as it opened to reveal my mom.

"I thought you-"

"I was, but I can't sleep. I'm too worried about you. Just to let you two know, you can do whatever"

I looked at Sean to see him blushing.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was just telling you"

"He'll be fine mom"

"Alright. I'll leave you two alone then. Goodnight. I love you, Mark"

"Love you too, mom. Goodnight"

She then left and closed the door. I looked at Sean again to see that he was still blushing. I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back roughly. I kissed down his jaw to his neck, leaving marks as I went along. I heard quiet moans escaping his lips. I pulled his shirt off then bit down lightly on one of his nipples. He moaned a little louder.

"Mark, please just stop teasing. I need you"


	16. Partial smut

I moaned as he said those last three words. That's all I needed to hear. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down. I pulled his boxers off next. I loved the moans I heard coming from him even though I could tell he was trying to be quiet. I kissed the tip of his member which caused a small gasp to escape his lips. I took the head of his member into my mouth before bobbing my head. I looked up to see him biting his bottom lip. I took his whole erection into my mouth, hearing a loud moan come from the action. I pulled off then leaned up and kissed him passionately. 

He kissed back roughly, grabbing my shirt and pulling it off of me. He then kissed my neck, leaving marks. He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, then pushed me so I was flat on my back. He pulled my pants and boxers off then kissed the tip of my erection. I gasped as a wave of pleasure crashed over me. He took the head of my member into his mouth and started bobbing his head which caused me to moan loudly. He took all of my member into his mouth, pushing me closer to the edge. He pulled off then put three fingers to my mouth.

I took in the fingers and started sucking on them. Once he deemed them wet enough he pulled them out of my mouth. He placed one at my entrance then pushed it in causing me to moan. He moved it in and out for a few seconds before adding a second finger and scissoring them. My moans were growing in volume. He added the third finger and continued stretching me.

After a minute he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with my entrance. That's when I noticed he looked really pale. 

"Sean? Are you ok? You look really pale"

"I'm fine"

He started coughing. He coughed for a minute before the fit finally stopped. He looked at me.

"We don't have to"

"I want to. I _need_ to"

"You _need_ to rest"

He sighed before he pulled his boxers back on. After he got them back on he ran out of the room. A minute later I heard him throwing up. I went to the bathroom and saw him hunched over the toilet throwing up. I sat beside him and rubbed small, soothing circles on his back. After he got done he collapsed into me in a coughing fit. When the fit was over he cuddled into me.

"I need you"

"You need to rest"

He sighed but nodded in agreement. We stood up and went back to my room. When we got there Sean laid down on the bed, pulling me with him. He cuddled into me. Soon after he fell asleep. I watched him as he slept and admired how handsome he was, how sexy he was. That's when I realized I still had a little problem.

I reached my hand down and grasped my still hard member. I moved my hand up and down, biting my lip to keep quiet so I wouldn't wake Sean. I moved my hand faster while I was imagining it was Sean's hand. I felt the heat pool in the core of my stomach and I knew I was close. I let out a quiet moan. I felt Sean move and froze. I looked over to see blue eyes fluttering open.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm laying here. I was letting you sleep"

"Why is it that I think that that's not completely true"

I felt his hand touch mine, the one that was still wrapped around my erection.  
He pulled my hand away and replaced it with his. I moaned as he started moving his hand. I felt the heat build as he pushed me closer to the edge. He moved his hand faster and pushed me over the edge with a moan of his name. When I came down from my high I loomed over at him. He laid his head on my chest and cuddled into me more. 

"I need you"

I reached my hand down and grasped his still hard member. I pumped it up and down, listening to the quiet moans that were coming from him. I moved my hand faster and his moans grew in volume. 

"Mark, I'm close"

He moaned louder and then he came over my hand. He laid there catching his breath for a minute. When his breathing was back to normal, he snuggled up to me. We laid in silence, enjoying each other's company. 

"I don't wanna leave. I just wanna stay here with you"

"I know but your family needs you back in Ireland"

He sighed.

"Why does Ireland have to be so far away from America?"

I chuckled.

"I don't know, but we have Skype. If it'll make you feel a little better I'll Skype you every night"

"I'd like that. You don't have to do that though"

"I will for you because I love you and it'll make it a little easier on both of us. Just until you come back"

"I love you. You know you could always come visit me"

I smiled.

"I may just do that some time"

I could almost hear the smile forming on his face. Sean rolled over and grabbed his phone before getting on YouTube. He pulled up Daithi De Nogla's channel and went searching through his videos. His tapped on one titled "The Others - Daithi De Nogla". 

When the video loaded, it showed Daithi sitting in a room with his guitar. He said his intro then talked for a bit before he started playing the guitar. After a minute he began to sing.

_I'm your superstar but it's not the high heights_

Sean started singing along.

"Or the bright lights, it's all you with me in the night  
I'm your love affair although it's not the cheating type  
Cause that's not right, I'm the one that's by your side"

_Ooh_

"I've been dreaming of you"

_Ooh_

"And that dream, came true  
Cause  
I saw you yearning for love  
But the others don't feel enough  
I saw you holding out for too much  
But the others can't give you such  
Love, they don't give you much"

_And_

"I'm your top dog and there's no one else around  
So let's bury bones and lets get it down  
I'm your one man even though others have been  
But they're just flings, baby I'm the real thing"

_Ooh_

"I've been wishing for you"

 _Mmm_  
_Ooh_

"And that wish came true  
Cause  
I saw you yearning for love  
But the others don't feel enough  
I saw you holding out for too much  
But the others, the don't give you such  
They don't give you much  
They don't give you such  
They don't give you love"

 _Oh_  
_They don't give you much_  
_They don't give you such_  
_They don't give you love_  
_And_

"You've been played dear  
The game's end is so near  
But there's on last thing  
You send it over  
So you can say it's over  
It's one more to the string"

He locked his phone then set on the table beside the bed. He laid his head on my chest. We laid there and I listened as his breathing evened out and I knew he had fallen back asleep. A few minutes later I fells asleep as well.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up to someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sean shaking me. I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"It's 5:15"

"In the morning?"

He nodded.

"I'm headed to the air port. My flight leaves in 15 minutes"

"Ok. Do you want me to drive you?"

"You don't have to"

I got up and got dressed. I grabbed my keys and my phone then went with Sean to my car. We sat in silence as I drove the five minutes to the air port. Once we got there, I parked the car then grabbed Sean's hand , holding it as we walked into the air port. We walked in the doors and found two seats and sat down. Sean looked at his phone.

"It's 5:25. I have five minutes"

We sat there holding each other's hands. After a few minutes they called his flight then he stood up and grabbed his stuff. I stood up then he gave me a quick kiss before heading to the gate.

I watched as he boarded the plane. After he got on I went to my car then drove home. When I walked in the door I was greeted with the smell of pancakes. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom making pancakes. I looked at my phone to see that it was 5:36 am.

"Mom, why are you making pancakes at 5:30 in the morning?"

"Breakfast. Really early breakfast"

I chuckled. I sat at the table and watched as she finished cooking. After she finished cooking, she grabbed plates then put the pancakes on two plates. She handed me a plate and a fork, then sat across from me with her own plate. We ate in silence then put the dishes in the sink. She went to the living room then sat on the couch.

"I'm gonna go record some videos"

"Don't overdo it. You actually need to be resting you did _just_ get out of the hospital"

"I know, but the viewers are waiting"

"And they will continue to wait. They want you better. Just like I do"

I sighed. I knew she wanted me to get better, but I needed to do something to distract myself. If I didn't distract myself I would just spend my time worrying about Jack until I got a message from him, which wouldn't be for a few hours. I went and sat by my mom.

"You worrying about him? Is that why you're wanting to go record so bad?"

I nodded as I sighed.

"He's fine. He's on a plane on his way back home. He'll text you or call you when he gets there" 

I nodded. I knew all this but it didn't ease the worry at all.

"He's terrified of heights though" 

She smiled.

"He's terrified of heights? How many times has he been on a plane?"

"More times than I can count but he's never gotten over that fear"

She shook her head at me.

"He's fine"

I sighed. I knew she was right but I still worried about him. I looked at my phone. 6:04am. I yawned.

"Go to sleep. Get some rest. They will understand if there's no videos or if they're late."

I nodded as my eyes closed. Before I knew it I was asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to the sound of the TV. It took a minute for me to realize that I was on the couch. I then noticed that I had fallen asleep sitting up. I checked the time. 10:11 am. 

"Good morning"

I chuckled.

"Good morning, mom"

"How are you feeling?"

"Kinda sore, not as worried about Sean though"

"That's good"

I nodded before remembering that there was supposed to be a video up by now. I sighed. I got up and went to my recording room then I turned on my computer and slipped on my headphones. I set up the camera and went through the games that I had downloaded that I could play. I picked a horror game then started recording.

_Time Skip ___

____

When I got done recording some videos I shut everything off then looked at my phone to see a text from Sean. I looked at when he sent it and my phone said 38 minutes ago. 

From: Sean  
Hey I just landed I'm having my mom come get me to take me home.

Just then my phone went off with another text from him.

From: Sean  
I just got home. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll text you tomorrow.

From: Mark  
Ok. I just read your other text. I was recording. Night Sean.

After I sent the text I put my phone in my pocket and went out to the living room to see my mom asleep on the couch. I looked at the time. 8:14 pm. I decided to go to bed as well. I went to my room and laid down. I put my phone on the table beside my bed. As soon as I sat it down it went off. I picked it up and saw a message from Sean.

From: Sean  
I can't sleep

From: Mark  
Why not?

Just then my phone started ringing with a call from Sean. I answered it.

"Because I miss you"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine I guess. I just wish you were here"

"I know"

"Hey, Markimoo?"

"Mhm?"

"Would you sing to me? It might help me sleep. I love to hear you sing"

"Sure. What do you want me to sing?"

"I don't care. Anything"

"I wanna see you run  
Anywhere you want  
Never let the darkness hold you back  
No fear of getting lost

I wanna see you fly  
Way beyond the sun  
Anything you're ever gonna dream  
I pray that it will come

But if you ever fall down straight to the bottom  
And you can't get back where you started  
Any place any time  
You gotta know for you I'll fight

Where you wanna go  
I'd love to take you there  
Wish that I could make the road easy  
I wish that life was fair  
Don't wanna see you cry  
Even when it rains  
And I hope you don't forget this  
You were born for better things

But if you ever fall down straight to the bottom  
And you can't get back where you started  
With no strength to stand  
I'm gonna reach for your hand  
When the going gets rough right when it's hurting  
I will be there to help bear the burden  
Any place any time  
You gotta know for you I'll fight

Any place any time  
You gotta know for you I'll fight

Anywhere you go  
You're gonna find me  
No matter what you need  
If you ever fall down and you can't get back  
If you lose your strength to stand

If you ever fall down straight to the bottom  
And you can't get back where you started  
With no strength to stand  
I'm gonna reach for your hand  
When the going gets rough right when it's hurting  
I will be there to help bear the burden  
Any place any time  
You gotta know for you I'll fight

Any place any time  
You gotta know for you I'll fight"

"That was nice. Ok I'm like half asleep now, thank you"

"Anytime"

"I love you"

"I love you"

Then I heard a click as he hung up and ended the call. I looked at the time 9:21 pm. I put my phone on the charger then laid it on the table beside my bed. Then I went to sleep.


	19. Smut-ish

I woke up to my alarm going off. That meant it was 6:30 am. I turned the alarm off and got up. I went to the living room to see my mom asleep on the couch. I sighed. I shook her lightly until her eyes slowly opened.

"Mom, there's a guest bedroom"

She nodded then closed her eyes again. I sighed again and decided to leave her be. I went to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of cereal. I ate then put the bowl in the sink. I then went to my recording room and turned the computer on. Just then my phone went off. I looked at it to see a text from Sean.

From: Sean  
I miss you

From: Mark  
I miss you too

From: Sean  
My doctor called me like 2 hours ago

I hit the call icon next to his name. I listen to it ring twice before he answered,

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said that I need to see him tomorrow so we could set up my next dose of chemo"

"Ok. Let me know how that goes"

"Of course I will. I love you"

"I love you"

"Were you recording?"

"No I was about to. Just turned the computer on"

"I'll let you go then"

"I'll text or call later"

"Ok. I love you"

I smiled.

"I love you"

Then I heard a click as he ended the call. I got everything set up to record a new game that I downloaded the other day. 

Time Skip

After I got done recording and posting videos I turned the computer off and went to the living room. I say my room sitting on the couch watching TV. I went and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

I smiled.

"I'm fine"

"That's good. I'm going home tomorrow. Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded. She smiled then pulled me into a hug.

"I love you"

"I love you, mom"

Just then my phone went off with a text. I looked at my phone to see a text from Sean. 

From: Sean  
Hey the doctor changed his mind and wanted to see me today. I'm sitting in the waiting room right now. 

From: Mark  
Ok let me know how it goes. I love you.

From: Sean  
I love you

I put my phone in my pocket then looked at my mom.

"Sean?"

I nodded.

"What's going on?"

"He's at the doctor's so they can set up his next round of chemo"

"He's gonna be fine"

I nodded. I knew he would be fine but that didn't stop me from worrying about him. My mom stood up.

"I suppose I should pack up what little stuff I have"

I smiled and stood up.

"Let me help"

We then gathered up the things she brought with her and put them in her two bags that she brought. 

"What time is your flight?"

"9 am"

I nodded. I grabbed my phone and check the time. It was 1:12pm. I needed to get a video ready to be posted. I went to my recording room and clicked on a video that I had ready and began uploading it. Just then my phone went off. It was a message from Sean.

From: Sean  
He said the sooner the better so my next dose of chemo will be next Tuesday. 

From: Mark  
Ok. 

From: Sean  
I'll Skype you later. 

From: Mark  
Ok. I'll be looking forward to it ;)

I then put my phone in my pocket and clicked "publish" as my video was done uploading. I turned off the computer and leaned back in my chair and let out a sigh. 

"How's Sean?"

I turned around in my chair to face my mom. 

"He's good. His next dose of chemo is next Tuesday"

She nodded. Then she gave me a look of concern. 

"What's that look for?"

"How are you handling this?"

"I'm worried about him, but other than that I'm handling it pretty well I think"

She nodded again then turned and walked out of the room. I went to my room and laid in my bed. I got my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. 3:47 pm. All of sudden I got a Skype call on the laptop in my room. I went answered it to see Sean sitting in his room. 

"Hey babe"

He smiled. 

"Hey"

I sighed as I looked at him. 

"I miss you" he said. 

"I miss you, too"

"So are you gonna Skype me while I'm getting chemo next week?"

"Of course"

His smile widened. 

"I love you, Markimoo"

"I love you, Jackaboy"

Then sat there staring at each other and admiring each other. Then I heard a phone go off. I looked down at my phone to find out it wasn't mine. I looked up to see Sean looking down at his phone. He then set it aside. I gave him a questioning look. 

"It's just my mom"

"Don't you think you should answer her?"

He shook his head. 

"It'll be fine"

I shook my head and chuckled at him. I looked at the time in the corner of the screen. 5:48 pm. Man time flies.

"Mark"

I looked at him. 

"Hm?"

He looked down at the floor and mumbled something I couldn't hear. 

"What was that?"

"I said 'I really wish you were here because I really need you right now'"

It was my turn to look at the floor. I was trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up on my cheeks. 

"I wish I was there to help with that problem"

"We could do stuff over Skype"

I smiled. He was right. 

"Do you want to?"

He nodded and I saw the blush on his face. I unplugged the laptop and sat it on my bed. I then went and closed my door and he did the same. I then sat on the bed and watched as he did the same. He then moved the computer to where I could watch as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He slid down his jeans and I saw that he was already hard. 

"You really do need me don't you?"

He nodded as he grabbed the hem of his boxers. I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and pulled them down. We both slid off our boxers. I grabbed my member and began stroking it letting out a soft moan. I watched as he did the same to himself. I continued to stroke myself while listening to his moans. 

"I wish this was your hand, Mark"

I moaned at that and began pumping faster. 

"Sean..." I moaned. 

He moaned louder. 

"Mark..." he moaned. 

I watched as he pumped faster and I started pumping faster to match his pace. I moaned as I felt myself getting close. 

"Sean, I'm close"

"Me too"

I heard the door to his room open and saw it was open just a crack. I then recognized his mom who was looking into his room. Knowing we were being watched brought me closer and after a few more strokes I came moaning his name. 

He was almost there, I could tell. Then he noticed his mom. He grabbed the cover and covered up. 

"Ma?!"

I couldn't help but giggle. I loved hearing him say that. Then suddenly the call ended and I laid down. I covered up when I heard a knock on my door. 

"Come in" 

My mom opened the door. 

"I'm gonna go to bed so I can be sure and be up for my flight" 

I looked at my phone. 8:16 pm. 

"Ok mom. Good night. Love you"

"Good night. Love you"

Then she closed the door. My phone went off and I answered it. 

"Hello?"

"Hey babe"

"How'd it go"

I heard him sigh. 

"Well she came to check on me and is gonna stay with me for a few days. At least until my next dose of chemo is over. She heard me moaning and thought I was in pain and was surprised at what she found when she opened my door"

"Oh, well she knows we're together"

"Yea but she didn't expect to see us on Skype masturbating to each other"

"True"

Then I heard him sigh. 

"Where is she now?"

"In the guest room"

"Did you get to finish?"

"I could help you finish" I said in my deepest, sexiest voice possible.

I heard him moan quietly.

"Mark, she's just next door"

"I know"

He moaned again. I heard rustling as he moved the cover. I heard a quiet gasp as he took his member in his hand. 

"Now close your eyes and listen to my voice"

"Like that's a hard thing to do"

I chuckled.

"Imagine my hand stroking you, very slowly, teasing you. Imagine my smirk as I wait for you to beg for me to go faster"

I heard his moans get louder.

"Be careful, don't want her to walk in again do you?"

"You're such an asshole"

"You love me"

"That I do"

"Now back to me stroking you dick and waiting for you to beg me to go faster"

"Please Mark" I heard him moan out.

"There it is. I start going faster bringing you closer and closer to the edge"

"Please, I'm so close"

"Alright. Cum for me"

I heard him moan loudly as he came. I listened as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. 

"Can I ask you something about earlier?" He asked after he steadied his breathing.

"Sure"

"What caused you finish so fast?"

I felt my cheeks heat up with a blush as I stayed silent and looked at my hands. 

"Mark? Do you have a thing for being watched?"

"Maybe"

I heard him chuckle

"That explains a lot honestly"

"If you say so"

"I do. Anyway I'm gonna get some sleep"

"Same, hey will you sing me a song? I like hearing you sing and you don't do it very often"

"I guess I can"

I heard clicking and typing then I heard talking then a guitar. 

"I remember those words keep your shoes shined and polished  
I remember those holes kept inside and famished  
I saw those eyes worn  
Through the seam  
I saw those hands worn  
Healing dreams  
Cause

You're burned by love  
You're You're burning to love  
You live in hell  
You're hell above  
Stuck unloved, loving  
Stuck unloved, loving him

I die hard  
I live fast  
But you always grab me back from the depth of me and  
I push far  
I leave fast  
Mmm  
But you always grab me back from the death of me and

I'm burned by love  
I'm burning to love  
I live in hell  
I'm hell above  
Stuck unloved, loving  
Stuck unloved, loving him

I'd recall what was good  
But my memory is bad  
Cause I needed my time  
To get past  
Past  
Ooh  
Past  
Past  
Now

You're burned by love  
You're burning to love  
You lived in hell  
Your hell all rid of  
Unstuck and loved, loving  
Unstuck and loved, loving  
Unstuck and loved  
Unstuck and loved  
Loving"

"That was beautiful now we both need sleep" I said as I yawned. 

"Good night. Love you"

"Good night. Love you"

Then he hung up. I put my phone on the table beside mt bed and then I went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I shut off the alarm then rolled back over and sighed. I didn't wanna get up, I just wanted to stay in bed. My phone went off with a text. I checked it to see it was from Sean.

From: Sean  
I wish you were here. I miss you. 

From: Mark  
I wish I could be there. I miss you.

I looked at the time. 6:52 am. I sighed. I needed to get up and get ready to start recording. I got up and got dressed in my lucky red flannel and some of the Markiplier PJ pants. I looked in a mirror and messed with my hair for a few minutes but eventually gave up and left it as the mess it was. I grabbed my phone then went to my recording room and sat down in front of the computer. I sat my phone on the desk only to have it go off. I looked at it to see a text from Sean.

From: Sean  
Skype?

From: Mark  
I was about to start recording

From: Sean  
Record the Skype call and we can do a vid together. Just don't give away our Skype names.

From: Mark  
Alright

I turned the computer on and loaded up Skype and my screen recorder. Just then Skype went off with a call from Sean. I answered it and smiled at him once his video loaded. 

The smile faded once I realized he was in the hospital. Then it hit me, his chemo session was today. He smiled at me which brought a smile to my face. 

"Top of the morning"

"Hey"

"So are we gonna do the video together?"

I nodded as I opened up the screen recorder. I checked to make sure everything was working right then went back to Skype. 

"Ready when you are"

"Whenever"

I hit record on the screen recorder then went to the voice recorder and synced them up. 

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and I'm here with Jacksepticeye"

He waved and smiled. 

"And as you can probably tell, he's in the hospital receiving his next chemo session. Now you may be asking yourself 'but Mark, why aren't you there with him?' and to that I must answer with it costs money to travel to Ireland and I have bills to pay, but do not worry because we have this wonderful thing called Skype as you can see"

I moved my mouse cursor around the Skype window to prove my point. Sean chuckled at me and I smiled at him.

"You are such a dork"

"I may be a dork but I am your dork"

"True"

"This is going to be a really short video, so hopefully you guys don't mind the shortness of it. I think I've uploaded shorter videos in the past"

Sean nodded.

"Well I guess I'll end it here. So thank you for watching and as always I will see you in the next video. Buh bye!"

I ended the recording and then opened the Skype window back up. Sean smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I really wish you were here"

I sighed.

"Yea I wish I was there, but money and time"

He nodded then looked over. I heard talking in the background and assumed the doctor was talking to him. He nodded and his smile faded. He looked back at the camera

"They're about to start"

I nodded and heard more talking in the background.

"Oh this is my boyfriend. He's in America"

He moved the camera so I could see the doctor. She waved and I waved back. The camera moved again so I could see Jack.

"So how long is this gonna take?"

"I don't know. I assume a few days at least"

I nodded as I started editing the video we recorded. It was almost time to have a video up.

"Mark?"

I opened the Skype window up again. He looked worried.

"What's up?"

"Is this how it's gonna be with every chemo session? I mean Skype is amazing, but..."

"Yea I get it and no it won't be like this with every session. Some sessions yea, but not all of them"

He smiled at that and leaned back on the chair he was sitting in. I smiled back at him.

"I suppose I should let you go so you can record and get that video uploaded. Call me later?"

"Of course. I love you"

"I love you"

He ended the call and I sat back in my chair with a sigh. Well I guess I should get things done.

_Time Skip_

I was sitting in my room watching TV when my phone went off. I looked down and noticed it was a call from Sean.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"In all honesty I just needed to hear your voice"

"Alright. Well I can sit hear and say random shit if you would like"

He chuckled.

"No, just talk to me"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't just, anything"

"How's chemo going?"

He sighed and then there was silence. I waited for a minute for him to answer, but I got no answer.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I don't know"

"Do I need to go out there. If I need to I'll find a way"

"No, it would be nice but if you can't, you can't"

I sighed at that. It was true I really couldn't go out there. I wanted to be there for him, but I didn't have the time or money to fly out there.

"We'll Skype every day and you can call me whenever. If I don't answer I'm probably recording, but I will call you back"

"I know. I love you"

"I love you too"

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep"

"I should probably do the same"

"Alright. I love you. I'll call you tomorrow"

"I love you too and I look forward to it"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

The call ended and I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling for a bit. I then turned off the TV and rolled over and fell asleep.


End file.
